villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grogar (My Little Pony)
Grogar is a ram sorcerer who appears as a villain in the My Little Pony franchise. He appears as one of the antagonists in the G1 series, My Little Pony and Friends, appearing as the main antagonist in the four-part episode, The Return of Tambelon. In G4, he is a posthumous antagonist of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The G1 version was voiced by , who also voices The Fear from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Medivh from the Warcraft games, Quackerjack from Darkwing Duck, and Lex Luthor in the 80s Superman Cartoon, while the G4 version was voiced by Doc Harris. ''My Little Pony and Friends'' Grogar is an evil demonic ram sorcerer and the leader of a kingdom named Tambelon, who once ruled Ponyland with an iron hoof 500 years ago before he was defeated when the ancient bell was rung. This banished him and the city to the Shadow World. He then returned to Ponyland 500 years later, capturing all the Unicorn Ponies one by one and plans to capture everyone in Dream Valley to be banished to the Shadow World. He has a cold and antagonistic personality, always scolding Bray for his mistakes and sometimes abuses the Troggles so they can follow his orders and do what he wants. Grogar's powers come from the bells on his neck, and he has superior magic skills far beyond any Unicorn Pony that ever existed. Grogar was defeated again by Megan after she rang the ancient bell for the second time, destroying the bell containing his power and banishing him and the whole city back to the Shadow World. It is said he is unlikely to escape the Realm of Darkness again. ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' Thousands of years ago, long before the three pony tribes came together as one, Grogar was the supreme ruler of the land that would be later be called Equestria. Wielding a powerful artifact known as the Bewitching Bell, he created terrible monsters to terrorize the populace and ruled his domain with an iron hoof, until he was confronted by a pony named Gusty the Great and her Unicorn Warriors. As told in the book by Twilight Sparkle, he encountered them on top of the hill that leads to Cloudsdale. The unicorn warriors shot magical beams into the clouds and wrapped around Grogar and pulled him to the ground, but the evil goat managed to break through the bonds as fear gave him power. The rest of the conflict was left unknown due to the interruption by Flurry Heart, but in Season 9, it is revealed that Gusty took his magic bell and banished him. In the ninth and final season, the redeemed spirit of chaos, Discord disguises himself as Grogar, in hopes of preparing Princess Twilight to take over as ruler of Equestria when Princesses Celestia and Luna retire. Using this disguise, he then creates a syndicate of the most dangerous villains in Equestria, believing that the combined threat would pose an even greater challenge for Twilight and her friends. These villains include the former ruler of the changelings, Queen Chrysalis, the power-hungry centaur, Lord Tirek, and the traitorous pegasus filly, Cozy Glow. He even revives the dark unicorn, King Sombra, who was previously deceased, though he refused to work with them, which got him destroyed yet again. After cementing his place as their leader, "Grogar" then later sends the villains on a mission to retrieve the real Grogar's Bewitching Bell, which was hidden in an enchanted cave atop Mt. Everhoof. Even though the villains claim to have failed to obtain the bell, they did learn to work together, which was apparently enough to please "Grogar". Unbeknownst to him, they actually did get the bell but kept it so that they could use its power to betray him and take Equestria for themselves, which they did near the end of the season. Using the bell, they gained new super forms and then drained "Grogar" of his own magic, which revealed him to be Discord in disguise. The existence of the Bewitching Bell means that Grogar was indeed real in history and Gusty the Great had banished him successfully, never to return again. Gallery Grogar.png Grogar in the Shadows.png Grogar 1.png Grogar 2.png Grogar 3.png|Grogar and his right-hand Bray. Grogar 4.png|Grogar powering his magic. Grogar 5.png Grogar 6.png Grogar 7.png|Grogar's evil smile. Grogar 8.png Grogar 9.png|Grogar's Throne. Grogar 10.png|Grogar's magic. Grogar 11.png Grogar 12.png|Grogar's defeat. Trivia *A popular fan speculation was that Grogar would be the villain in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 5 premiere since Tirek was rebooted as the Season 4 finale antagonist. However, this was proven false, and the real antagonist in the Season 5 premiere is Starlight Glimmer. However, he appears in the last season, but is revealed to be Discord. **One interesting note is that in the episode "Flurry Of Emotions" where he was mentioned in the book, Grogar's fate has not been revealed. It is possible that it is a foreshadow that Grogar and Gusty are actually real (similar to Daring Do and Ahuizotl) and can potentially appear. **Grogar makes a cameo appearance in the Friendship is Magic comic Nightmare Knights #1. *Grogar's defeat takes place during a song. The next time this is done with a My Little Pony villain is in Friendship is Magic, with The Dazzlings - Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. *It is a common misconception that Grogar is a necromancer in My Little Pony and Friends, despite nothing in the show indicating this to be true. Ironically, the version of Grogar from Friendship is Magic seems to use necromancy to resurrect fellow villain King Sombra. However, it turns out to be Discord in the form of Grogar, meaning that King Sombra came back from the dead by Discord's doing, not Grogar's. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil from the past Category:Demon Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Kidnapper Category:Outcast Category:Barbarian Category:Gaolers Category:Male Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Magic Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Elementals Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Oppressors Category:Master of Hero Category:Possessor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Xenophobes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Necromancers Category:Posthumous